July 2019
Wednesday Version: v0.202 ;Tiering Up for Talents Features: * Added 7 new Tier 6 talents Changes: * Increased the max level of the Synergy talent from 15 to 20. * Increased the max level of the Bonus Training talent, to accommodate the 31st bench seat. Fixes: * Fixed talents showing the wrong area requirements. * Minor text fixes. Thanks for the reports! Friday Version: v0.202.1 ;Christmas in July Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Undead tag, for Crusaders cursed with unlife. * Introducing a skin with power: Wrena gets the Undead and Evil tags while this skin is equipped. Available with the weekend chests this weekend only. Changes: * Changed how skins are shown when received as loot. Fixes: * (July 3) Fixed Phase Skip incorrectly applying outside of Free Play. * (July 4) Minor performance improvements. * Fixed the reset warning window showing negative Idols if you would gain more than 2.1 billion. Tuesday Version: v0.202.2 ;Back on Track Changes: * Following community feedback, Bonus Idols at area 3100+ will now grow at the same rate as the areas before. * To reduce clutter, CNE chat rooms will no longer announce duplicate Epics received. Only new Epics will be announced. Fixes: * The talent window will now auto-scroll to show tier 6, if you have any tier 5 or 6 talents purchased (as it did for tier 5.) * The area map display should perform better at high levels. Thursday Version: v0.203 ;The Hidden Temple, Tier 4 Features: * Updated the Hidden Temple event for Tier 4 * New Crusader: Kebos the Mummy * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Kebos: Reach area 600 with a pungent croc. ** Uncanny Valley: Reach area 700 under the Progenitors' scrutiny. ** Tomb of Kings: Reach area 750 with only the chosen and their attendees. ** Pilgrimage: Reach area 800 while paying your respects. ** Secret Torch Society: Reach area 850 while keeping all the ancient braziers lit. Changes: * Changed the challenge tokens awarded by Domo Arigato, Animal House, Oh the Humanity, and Nature’s Not Enough, to match other challenges. * Updated the FAQ on the Skins dialog to reflect that all base 20 Crusader skins are available, and that there are skins with powers. * Fire Sprites spawned by Ishtar’s “Fire and Rain” no longer have more health than other monsters Fixes: * Shift-clicking the left or right arrows on the map display will once again show the first area, or highest area unlocked. * Updated various references to “The Hidden Temple” to all use the same name Friday Version: v0.204 ;Raiding the Tomb Features: * Added the Raiding the Tomb weekend buff, starting at Noon PDT today. * Added recruitment and gear upgrade missions for more Tier 4 Crusaders, up to and including Xygallix. Changes: * The “Reign of Fire” weekly challenge will now includes Crusaders with visible ranged weapons. * Crusaders now have a more helpful “swaps with…” description when shown as a mission or objective reward. * Darkened the background behind objectives’ descriptions in the objective screen, so they’re easier to read. * Katie's legendary quiver effect now counts as a formation ability, with a visible total effect. Fixes: * Fixed a case where many waves of monsters would spawn at once, when first entering an area. * Karen's Center of the Universe ability now grabs Ishtar's Storm's Wake ability. * Fixed Crusaders’ added tags from abilities sometimes counting where they shouldn’t, and vice versa. * Fixed some more displays showing Idol counts incorrectly when above 2.1B or so. * Minor text fixes! Thank you for the reports! Wednesday Version: v0.205 ;Mme. FInklebottom's Revenge, Tier 2 Features: * Added 3 new Tier 1 objectives to Madame Finklebottom’s Revenge * New Crusader: Arenvarr the Beheaded. Unlocked by completing the new Everest objective * Added Tier 2 objectives to Madame Finklebottom’s Revenge Changes: * Changed the description of Thalia’s legendary amulet, to avoid implying that the bonus is retroactive. Fixes: * (July 22) Fixed Tier 4 Crusaders from the new recruitment missions not starting with 300EP * (July 22) Added missing missions for Ishtar * Minor text fixes. Thank you for the reports! Friday Version: v0.206 ;4th Anniversary Celebration Features: * Added the 4th Anniversary Celebration weekend buff. * Tune in to our social media for special reward codes over the weekend! * Be sure to collect all 3 for a special bonus. Changes: * Projectile abilities have been overhauled. * Projectiles now have a cooldown, instead of an interval. This means no longer wasting shots when no monsters are in range. * Projectiles will generally avoid overkill, preferring to spread attacks out or wait for more monsters to spawn. * Projectiles now benefit from your critical click chance and multiplier. ** For abilities with their own criticals, the multiplier is added while the chance becomes the chance of either or both occurring. * Projectile abilities’ amounts have been dramatically increased, and canl benefit from either CLK or DPS. ** Note that for the purpose of special objectives, projectiles are their own damage type. * Damage from exploding projectiles now counts as projectile damage, for monsters resistant to particular types. Fixes: * Updated the descriptions for normal silver and jeweled chests to reflect that they can award gear for all non-event Crusaders (not just those in slots 21-24.) See Also Category:News Archives